Crushed Dreams and New Hopes
by awesomebluness
Summary: It's that time of year again, and the reapings for the 69th Hunger Games are about to begin. This year, the arena will be a replica of District Thirteen when it was thriving.The first few chapters (until I get all of the tributes) will be from Head Gamemaker,Angela Crown's point of view. SYOT! (Please private message me to submit.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello!**

**The names Geneva, writing's the game.**

**THIS IS MY SYOT**

**To enter, all you must do is fill out this beautiful forum below! Thanks!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**What do they look like?:**

**Personality:**

**Allies?:**

**Reaped or volunteered?:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Strengths (non weapon):**

**Weaknesses (Weapon and other stuff, must list at least 2): **

**What will you do at the blood bath?:**

**Chariot Ride Outfit:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview theme (i.e. cocky, funny, etc.):**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Okay, I know that was long but whatever :P, this is optional but I would like it if you put a back story or bio :D JUST PM ME! **

**Prologue: **

"**Okay sir, you're on!" I sighed, it was the 69****th**** annual Hunger Games and I was getting ready to announce the arena to President Snow. My name is Angela Crown, Head Game maker. "This year, to show the tributes they cannot ever over power us, the arena will be filled with thousands of mutants. Including clones of previous victors, dancing cupcakes, and vicious dogs." So far I think he liked the idea. "Not to mention, there will be a twist that no one will see coming, since the next Quarter Quell won't be for a while, we need to hold over the audience, so the Cornucopia will be 20 feet in the air, and the platforms 30 feet in the air so the tributes must find a way to make it down alive." I heard a murmur of claps that turned into a full on standing ovation. I can't wait until the reapings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angela's P.O.V.**

I let out a sigh. Trying to prepare for the games was hard work. My name is Angela Crown, head game maker, and this is my last year so I need to leave with a big bang. This year, because we have so many mutts, I'm in charge of designing them all. So far we have Haymitch and Johanna done. Only 66 left to go…. "Ms. Crown, may I speak to you?" A young, handsome blonde hair man appeared at my door step. "Urmm… Yeah, what do you want? I'm a little busy here." I gestured to all of my junk spread across the table. "Well, um, so, I need an update on the um er.." I cut him off "God damn it! SPIT IT OUT!" "Okay, urm, the mutations. I need an update." I hit my head across the table; I was not looking forward to this. "Fine, okay. Here" I handed him a large stack of papers and shooed him out of the door.

**Hunter's P.O.V.**

God, what was her problem? I guess once you reach 20 you become a bitch like her. At least it's her last year as Game Maker. I wonder why she would retire at 20…. Anyway, I started sifting through the papers. Hmm this is interesting, a swarm of Jabber Jays? PERFECT! And, what's this? A griffin? I can already tell, these games will be the best ones yet.

**Okay, So I apologize about the short chapter, but it's more of an introduction. I will try to update twice a week but with school it's a little hard. Right now I don't have any tributes but here is the list anyway…:**

**D1**

**Male:**

**Female**

**D2**

**Male:**

**Female**

**D3**

**Male: RESERVED **

**Female**

**D7**

**Male:**

**Female Jinx Mason aged 17**

**D8**

**Male:**

**Female**

**D9**

**Male:**

**Female**

**D10**

**Male:**

**Female**

**D11**

**Male:**

**Female**

**D12**

**Male:**

**Female**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I don't really like the author's note at the bottom so from now on I shall write it at the top. So far only one tribute has been submitted, the District Seven girl. SO PLEASE SUBMIT! I'm going to fill in a few to die at the blood bath, but I still really need those tributes guys. And also, please review! Thanks so much! ~Geneva**

**Angela's P.O.V.**

_Bang, bang, bang my head hit against the floor as my father hit me, I then began screaming and my mother appeared "NO MOMMY NO!" I cried, but it was too late, her limp body lay on the floor, my dad holding a skillet. Now was my chance, I bolted, running for the hills until I stumbled upon a little foster home. Being ten years old, no one wanted me there, but they kept me anyways…. _I woke up screaming, the same nightmare I've been having scenic I was ten happened again. _And people wonder why I'm such a bitch… _"ANGELA? ARE YOU AWAKE?" "Yes sweetie, I'm coming, hold on a second." My dearest husband was calling me. "Hey!" he said pecking me on the lips. "Today is going to be a big, big day! I'm announcing the twist to all of Panem today!" I said cheerfully. Because the arena was going to be so large and like a quell, I needed to tell them, it was required.

**Jinx Mason District 7 p.o.v.**

I was lying in my sister's bed when suddenly her TV flashed on. "Hello DISTRICT SEVEN" it began in Ceaser Templesmith's voice, but then changed to a robotic one. "Today you will be required to head to the town square at precisely 2:30 pm SHARP. If you do not attend, you shall be executed. _Well that's better than listening to this guys voice…_ "YO JINX, YOU SEE THAT STUPID GUY WITH THE RED HAIR ON YOUR T.V.?" My sister Johanna, (AKA the victor) called. "YEAH, BUT SHUT UP, YOU'RE GUNNA WAKE UP THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD!" I said just as loud. She ran up the stairs, leapt on the bed and said, "Yeah, cause so many people from Seven are victors." I scoffed and looked at the clock. "Shit, it's 2:15" Johanna said, "No shit Sherlock…" I rolled my eyes, hopped out of bed and went off to the square.

**Angela's P.O.V.**

I was standing on the reaping stage, waiting for everyone to show up, and then, my eyes caught sight of Johanna Mason, a previous victor. _Perfect _I though. "Hey, Ms. Mason, please step on to the stage and have a seat." I said. She looked at me funny then followed my orders. At 2:27 I started to speak. "Welcome, welcome. I have some very important news to tell you all, firstly, this year's Hunger Games will be like a Quarter Quell. The arena will be the remains of District Thirteen and the cornucopia will be 10 feet in the air and your platforms 20. You may be wondering why I am spreading the classified information, it's because they were Snow's direct orders. Also, we will have hundreds of MUTTS and if reaped or volunteered, you must let us know your biggest fear. Some of my favorite mutts are the ones of the previous victors at the age they were when they entered the games." I looked to my right and saw Johanna sweating, and twirling her hair. "And so, all District Seven victors please follow me and we will be getting ready for your transformation. Not only are the tributes fighting for their lives, but also, your clones. When your clone dies you lose 200 sponsorship points, enable to use them on your tributes. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor." With that, I walked off the stage followed by all of the District 7 victors, the dead ones are taken care of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so from now on I'll just say what tributes I have in the author's note at the beginning. As you might have noticed, as I receive tributes, I give them their own little paragraph in each chapter so you can get to know them. Right now I have JINX MASON district 7 female and DIMOND DAKOTA district 10 female.**

**Angela's P.O.V.**

District 8 and 9 were a success and now I'm headed to district 10. When I arrived it smelled like cow poop, ew. "Okay, fifteen minutes until you're on!" my assistant said jumping up and down excitedly. I brush my dark pink hair back, pulling it into a braid. My sparkly purple dress flowed under my feet and I slipped a primrose on to my ear, tucking it into my hair. I was finally ready and to give me some prep, I tucked a music chip into my ear playing some spunky Capitol made music. "10, 9, 8," the countdown began and because the justice building here was so particularly large, we were hosting the announcements there. "AND YOU'RE ON!" I walked out spot lights reflecting a bunch of white dots all over the black room and they began clapping. "Okay, so you may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today."

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

"You may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today…" I looked up at who the voice was coming from. Oh. My. God. It's Angela Crown! Head Gamemaker! I did a silent dance in my head. "This year's games will be just like a Quell, so I must prepare you all the arena will be the remains of District Thirteen and the cornucopia will be 10 feet in the air and your platforms 20. You may be wondering why I am spreading the classified information, it's because they were Snow's direct orders. Also, we will have hundreds of MUTTS and if reaped or volunteered, you must let us know your biggest fear. Some of my favorite mutts are the ones of the previous victors at the age they were when they entered the games."Wow, that's weird! How are the tributes going to make it down alive?! My eyes grew large and sweat emerged on my face. "Please, any District 10 victors please come up on to the stage." She said it with an evil grin. "This year, your clone will be competing in the Hunger Games as well. When you're clone dies (or another from your district) you will lose 200 sponsorship points." Oh geeze, this is terrible! Thinking back, my father died in the Hunger Games. UGH STUPID CAPITOL! Okay, I really need to calm down; people are starting to stare at me. "Young miss, please step on stage." She was talking about me. I obeyed regretfully. "Listen sweetie, we all know that your father died. No need to scream it to the people!" "Oh god, did I really say that out loud?" then before she could answer I fainted, falling off of the stage.

**Angela's P.O.V.**

What is this girl's problem? First she screams that her dad died in the Hunger Games and then she falls off the stage? God. I rubbed my temples as the Peacekeepers escorted her to the hospital and everyone was staring up at me. "YOU PUSHED HER!" I heard someone yell. Oh no… "YEAH! I SAW IT TOO!" "No, no, I didn't pu-" "CHARGE!" they all came running up at me with cattle prodders trying to stab me. And then, I felt a sharp sting, and everything went black.

**Okay guys, this chapter is a total filler and completely random xD PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Update :C

**Hey guys, so I know I have been updating everyday (or something like that) but I need to take a short break from fanfiction and the internet for some personal problems going on. Also, because people are taking so long to submit their tributes, I'm working on another story that I will be focusing more on :P. But, yeah, my grandpa has lung cancer and he had a massive heart attack, so he doesn't have much time left and so we are flying out to Iowa to visit him :C Sorry about my little heart-to-heart there, but this is pretty serious. If I don't end up going to Iowa, I'll try to update Friday, but I'm still unsure. Thanks so much for the people who have been following my story, and I would appreciate it if I got some reviews… **

**Lots of love, **

**Geneva.**


End file.
